


Learnin' Biology

by Shatterpath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-20
Updated: 2005-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey, now living in New York, is struggling with her homework and gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learnin' Biology

++ Lindsey ++

 

(4-20-05)

 

"I hate this," rumbles petulantly from me once again. Without looking up from her own schoolwork, Jamie makes a sympathetic sound, but otherwise ignores me. Oh well, no love there, just a faintly knowing smirk. Heck, Gloria is ignoring us both, bopping along to the earbuds dangling from her head. 

 

At least it's not math.

 

Biology problems aside, I really like being a student at Eastland Academy. If I really, really can't get this, a teacher will help me out.

 

The quiet is suddenly broken by a completely and totally unexpected voice calling out cheerfully. "Hey girlfriends!"

 

It doesn't even register for a long moment, the wildly grinning woman who has framed herself in our doorway. Then she starts laughing at our expressions and I can't help but squeal. "Lee!"

 

She gamely takes the tackle-hug, squeezing me until my ribs ache. "Hey there, Kitty-face. What's up?"

 

The novelty of this famous personage has worn off… mostly. She eats downstairs often enough to be a regular. 

 

"Homework," I scowl petulantly and Lee laughs again. Both Jamie and Gloria are still frozen in position, eyes wide. They're so stupid about this, I mean Lee being around. The fan-girl thing has barely started to fade. "My teacher is a sadist and has us doing junior high level biology."

 

"Ouch," Lee commiserates and I note how tired she looks.

 

"You're still filming?" It's more of a statement than a question and Lee eyes me quizzically. "You look exhausted."

 

"Flattery," Lee shakes her head at me and I grin wolfishly. "I'm gonna tell your mother you're being sassy."

 

"So?"

 

That makes her laugh again. "If you guys are at a point where you can take a short break, come sit and tell me about your last few weeks. I've missed you." Her expression goes serious. "A short one. I don't need your grandmother whacking me with a spoon or something."

 

That finally makes Jamie giggle and Gloria to grin, both of them setting aside their books. "Rock on!" I crow and grab their hands to drag them out after our famous pal.

 

A break is just what we need.


End file.
